Conventional process chambers configured to perform thermal based processes such as depositions processes (e.g., atomic layer deposition (ALD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), or the like) provide fixed heater temperatures. The inventors have observed that fixed heater temperatures limit process capabilities, for example, limiting the ability to tune certain process parameters during processing, thus making the process inflexible.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved apparatus capable of providing variable substrate temperature control.